Two Worlds: One Story
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: Andromeda Tonks finds out her sister Bellatrix has a child by the name of Jacob Black. When she goes to find him nothing in his world or the Wizarding World will ever be the same.
1. Bella's Child

So im really not the biggest twilight fan in the world, but there are certain characters i like (Jacob) and i feel it would be interesting to try and combine the two worlds. In case you cant remember, Andromeda is Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister. disclaimer for story- J.K Rowling owns everything Harry Potter and Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. All i own is my plot.

* * *

Andromeda's POV

Andromeda Tonks sat in her sister, Bellatrix's, room. She had come on behalf of the order to perhaps find something important out. At first she felt very nervous about coming, but now she just stood staring in shock at the piece of parchment in her hands. It was a birth certificate.

Bellatrix had had a child. A little boy by the name the Jacob. Jacob Black. Andromeda felt beyond confusion right now. Her sister had a child that no one in the family knew about. She gasped when underneath the certificate she found a letter with her name addressed on it.

She slowly opened it and began reading it, barely comprehending the words.

_Andromeda,_

_This may come as a shock to you, but I have a child. His name is Jacob Black. I have spent the last nine months contemplating whether or not to give the child to you. You know I could never keep him. I'm too faithful to my dark lord. Yes Cissy is able to manage it, but I can't._

_So after much contemplation, I have decided to not give him to you. I have decided to just take him away from this world completely. The thing is, he is not Rodulfus's child. I had an affair with someone by the name of Billy…and he is not a wizard. Whenever I think back to this, I feel the disgust fill itself inside of me._

_I have decided to give the boy to his filthy father. However, I want him to have him some sort of connection to me. His blood will be filled with the Black family blood. So I have obliviated his father into believing their last name is Black. _

_This may sound odd, but I needed him to show some sort of superiority in the muggle world. I hope you understand and this letter gets to you._

_-Bella_

Andromeda felt the tears streaming down her face. Her sister must have chickened out in sending the letter, or maybe she just worried Voldemort would find out.

Andromeda shoved the birth certificate and the letter into her bag. She apparated to her home and sat down on her couch to take in all this new information.

It was then that she decided she would find Jacob Black, no matter what.


	2. Aunt Andromeda

**Jake POV**

_Jake, get your freaking mind off of her! _Said a whiny voice belonging to Leah Clearwater.

Jacob Black didn't respond to her, but nonetheless pushed the images of her away, or at least tried to. No matter how hard he tried Bella Swan never left his mind. He had loved the girl from the moment he saw her on La Push beach. He wished so bad he could be imprinted to her.

But no, the girl had to fall in love with something that wasn't even alive! He loved her so much and he knew that she loved him too…she just didn't know it yet. She was too obsessed with the blood sucking monster.

_Calm down man_, Seth Clearwater told him through his mind_, there's nothing you can do._

Jacob growled at his pack member and felt his anger rising. Seth didn't know what it was like to be so in love with someone and not be able to have them, even though you knew they were perfect for you.

_Yeah, well I do. _Leah said viciously in his mind.

Jacob stopped running and instantly realized she was right. Every day Leah had to look at Sam who was totally in love with Emily. He knew for a fact how much resentment she had toward him, even though her love still stayed there.

_Well if you're done telling my life story_, Leah sneered, _I'm going back to my mom's for dinner._

With that Leah transformed into a human. Jacob looked away, not wanting to face the wrath of the irritable girl if he looked at her with no clothes. When he knew she was fully clothed and gone, he looked over to Seth.

_Do you want to go to by Emily and Sam's for dinner_? Jacob asked Seth. Seth nodded his big wolf head and the two boys transformed into their human forms.

"Hey, sorry Leah is so…" Seth said.

"Rude?" Jacob supplied.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah… but she does really have a tough time with the whole Sam thing."

Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement but decided not to pursue the subject. They neared Sam's house and the two boys smelled the delicious scent of food. They grinned and raced towards the house. Emily laughed when she saw the boys rush towards the freshly made bread she just laid out.

"Where's the others?" Jacob asked through a mouthful of bread.

Emily took a pot of spaghetti of the stove and said "Sam is at your dad's house and the rest just cleaned out my pantry and went out to the beach."

Jacob and Seth laughed at the last part and slowly made their way over to the steaming spaghetti that Emily was sprinkling with cheese and sauce.

Ten minutes later Sam walked through the door and Jacob noticed a weird look on his face. He walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss full on the mouth causing Jacob and Seth to gag. "Get a room." Jacob muttered loud enough for Sam to hear.

Sam turned towards Jacob shooting him a glare for the last comment and said "It is our house."

Jacob grinned and grabbed another piece of bread. As he was buttering it the weird look on Sam's face returned. "Spit it out man!" Jacob said.

"There's a woman at your house who wants to see you. Billy didn't know who she was." Sam said.

Jacob stopped eating and looked down in confusion. Why was someone here to see him? He stood up and walked out the door. He waved a half hearted goodbye and then he jogged to his house. He looked at his driveway and his confusion rose higher when he didn't see a car.

Did the woman already leave? That question was answered when he walked into his house and saw a black haired woman sitting on the couch talking to Billy. He also noticed a younger girl with pink hair sitting next to her. This would certainly be interesting.

**Andromeda's POV**

_What should I do?_ Andromeda thought in extreme frustration. The woman had been sitting on her couch for over an hour debating what to do. She wondered if she should tell her husband or just go now. But how could she possibly explain everything to the boy Jacob.

She stood up and knew she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to find Jacob. If she didn't the boy would never know anything about Wizarding life! So with that Andromeda set off to find her sister's son..

Until she realized she had nowhere where he lived. She sank back to down to the couch feeling as if she had no hope in finding him. Suddenly the door opened and in walked her daughter, Nymphadora.

"Mother!" Dora cried running to her for a hug.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked her daughter.

Nymphadora stepped back, knocking down a vase in the process, and said "You've been gone for way longer than we thought you would be!"

Comprehension dawned on the older witch's face and she said "I'm sorry! I-I…" she didn't if she should tell her daughter what she discovered.

"What?" Nymphadora asked curiously.

Involuntarily Andromeda's hand reached inside her bag and she held on tight to the birth certificate.

Nymphadora reached out for her mother's hand, which was holding on tight to a piece of parchment. "Mom you can tell me anything."

Andromeda sighed and gave the certificate to her daughter who eagerly read it. Dora's eyes got wider and wider and a choking noise escaped her mouth. "Aunt Bella has a child?" she gasped out.

Andromeda nodded her head and she felt rather unsure as to what to say.

"We have to find him!" Nymphadora almost shouted.

"I know, but I have no idea where he is!" Andromeda said in a defeated voice.

Nymphadora's shoulders sagged and a look appeared on her face that showed she was deep in thought. Within a minute she perked up and there was a spark of determination in her eyes. "Dumbledore!" she said excitedly.

"What are you talking about Nymphadora?" Her mother asked.

Nymphadora scowled at her full name, much preferring the name 'tonks'. The scowl went away though, when she started to explain her comment from earlier. "Dumbledore! He can find where Jacob lives. I know it!"

"Dora, I can't just bother Dumbldore with silly-"

"It's not silly! What if for some reason it was me. Wouldn't you want me to know about another part of life I could live in." Nymphadora said.

Andromeda sighed and said "Fine. We will go to Dumbledore. But when he tells us that he can't find him don't be too upset."

Nymphadora grinned and said "Don't worry. Dumbledore can do anything."

Sure enough a couple of hours later Dumbledore had found out where he lived. Dumbledore was quite shocked to find out Bellatrix had a daughter. He said he would like to meet Jacob and that if Andromeda could bring him that would be great.

Dumbledore had insisted that Nymphadora accompanied her. Andromeda agreed and now Nymphadora and herself were heading for a town called La Push in the state Washington.

"I have always wanted to see America." Dora said. Andromeda shot her daughter a grin before apparating into the address Dumbledore had said the boy lived.

When the world stopped spinning around them they saw a small red house surrounded by trees. The two woman walked to the front door which was answered by a man with dark skin and hair.

"Hello. My name is Billy Black. How may I help you?" he said.

Andromeda took a deep breath and said "My name Is Andromeda Tonks and I have a lot to explain to you."

Billy looked confused but nonetheless let them into his small house.

By the end of the story Billy was in complete shock. Not only did vampires and werewolves exist, but so did Wizards. HE had just been told by these woman that Jacob was a shared child of his and a woman by the name of Bellatrix.

"Are you sure about this? How do I not remember Bellatrix." Billy asked.

Andromeda shifted uncomfortably in her seat and said "She used a spell on you. A spell that would block your memory of her. She probably put a new memory in your mind of someone else."

Billy closed his eyes, not being able to believe this. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and in came Sam. "Hey Billy! –" Then he noticed the two woman on the couch.

Billy looked up and said "get Jacob. This woman needs to talk to him."

Sam nodded his head and jogged back to his house.

There was an awkward silence until the younger girl with pink hair said "You know, if it makes you feel any better, you're fairing a lot better than I thought you would." She smiled and said "I thought you would pass out when you found out there were wizards."

Billy ran a hand through his long hair and said "I've seen weirder things."

Tonks snorted and was about to question him on that. She truly doubted there was something weirder then what they just told her. Right as her mouth opened to speak, the door flung open and in walked a tall shirtless boy.

Andromeda stood up and walked over to him. She stuck out her hand and said "Hello Jacob, I am your Aunt Andromeda."

* * *

Thank you for the three of you who reviewed, i really appreciate it. Reviews make me update faster :)


	3. Revelations

**Jacob's POV**

"_Hello Jacob, I am you Aunt Andromeda."_

The words went through his head over and over, and yet they still weren't making any sense. "My dad doesn't have any sisters." Jacob said stupidly.

The girl with pink hair snorted and said "Well she's not your dad's sister. She's your mom's sister."

'Aunt' Andromeda shot the girl a look that silenced her and Jacob thought he was imagining what he saw next. The pink girl's hair turned gray and flattened itself out. Andromeda sighed and said "Sorry Dora."

Jacob looked over to his father who seemed to be mildly surprised but nonetheless calm. Jacob threw his hands in the air and yelled "What in god's name is going on here?"

Andromeda looked at Jacob and said "Like Dora said before, I am your mother's sister." She took a deep breath and said "I'm a witch."

An hour later Jacob was shaking with fury. "So my mom left me." He said. It wasn't a question but he still didn't want to believe it. All these years he believed she was dead. "And you knew." Jacob nearly shouted at his father.

Billy looked his son in the eyes and said "I didn't know either."

Jacob slouched in his seat and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this." He groaned.

Nymphadora put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back. Andromeda looked up at Billy and said "I would like to bring Jacob to where I'm from if that's ok with you. You are welcome to come too If you would like."

"I'm needed here, but if Jacob would like to go with you he may." Billy said as he looked at his son.

Jacob looked between his father and his Aunt and the girl who once again had pink hair again.

"Tell Sam where I'm at, and tell him to tell Bella not to freak out." Jacob said solemnly.

Billy nodded and rolled himself out of the room. Jacob looked up at the two girls before him. The pink haired girl stood up from the couch and nearly fell when she tripped over her own two feet, Jacob couldn't help but be reminded of Bella.

"I haven't formally introduced myself. I am your cousin Tonks." She said.

Andromeda muttered "Nymphadora."

Tonks rolled her eyes and said "If you call me that I will be forced to curse you."

Jacob surprised himself by letting out a laugh. Andromeda walked over to him and said "Hold onto my arm. We are going to travel my way." Jacob hesitantly reached for the woman's arm and without hesitation Andromeda apparated with Jacob.

Jacob did not understand what was happening. It felt like he being squeezed by giant rubber bands. When he felt he would pass out the sensation stopped and he was in a new room. He recognized it to be a living room and he was guessing it was his aunts.

"Welcome to my humble home." She said proudly.

A second later there was a big banging noise and suddenly Tonks was standing next to him.

"Hey you're not puking!" the girl said cheerfully.

"Am I supposed to?"

Tonks laughed and said "I did the first time I apparated."

"What exactly does 'apparated' mean?" he asked in complete confusion.

Tonks slapped her forehead and said "Sorry I keep forgetting you muggles don't know our terms." Seeing the further confusion on his face she quickly said "Muggles are non-magical creatures. Apparation is a means of transportation in our world. It's quite a tricky thing to master but it comes in handy."

"So you can zap yourself all over the world in a matter of seconds?" Jacob asked in shock.

Tonks smiled and said "Yup!" Then her grin grew wider and she said "For Example, we were in La Push Washington, and now we're in England."

"England?" Jacob asked in shock.

Before Tonks could respond, Andromeda grabbed Jacob's arm and turned her attention towards Tonks. "We have to go to Dumbledore. Do you want to come with?" she asked her daughter.

"Why not?" she said with a shrug, then she grinned at Jacob. "Plus I have to get to know my new cousin!"

Jacob laughed hesitantly and Tonks snorted. Andromeda dragged Jacob over to the fireplace and the boys eyes widened as his aunt pushed him towards the fire.

"This is another means of transportation for wizards." She said. "It's called the Floo Network. You take some of this," she held up some powder" step into the fireplace, throw it into the flames and yell your destination."

"How do I know you're not just trying to kill me?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "I mean that is fire you're asking me to step into."

Tonks rolled her eyes and grabbed some of the floo powder. Jacob watched in amazement as the girl stepped into the fire. When she saw the expression on Jacob's face she grinned and said in a clear voice "Dumbledore's office!" then she vanished within the huge flames.

Andromeda put some powder into Jacobs hand and gave him a slight push towards the fireplace. Jacob looked at the menacing flames and shook himself. If these flames ended up giving him third degree burns or something, he would heal quickly…one of the many perks to being a wolf.

He stepped into the flames and gasped when he realized they weren't even hot. He ignored the interesting feelings spreading through him and repeated Tonks' words from earlier. "Dumbledore's office!"

He had no idea who Dumbledore was and where his office was but sure enough after a short nauseating ride through the Floo Network, he found himself on all fours behind Tonks.

Tonks extended a hand to him and Jacob slowly got up. "I think I like apparation better." He muttered as Andromeda Floo-ed into the room.

"Dumbledore should be here soon." She said.

Jacob nodded and looked around the room he was standing in. It was circular and filled with little instruments that looked very complicated. He looked at the walls and saw tons of portraits. He gasped when one of them moved. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Nope. Sure enough a few seconds later another one moved and Jacob noticed they were all sleeping and breathing. "Are the painting's alive?" he asked.

"Well not exactly alive, but they move and talk." Tonks said. She looked as if she was about to elaborate but the door opened a second later.

In walked an old man who Jacob assumed was Dumbledore. He had very long white hair and a beard just as long. He was wearing dark blue robes and half moon spectacles were placed on his long, crooked nose. He had blue eyes that seemed to sparkle and Jacob found himself slightly mesmerized.

"'Ah, Andromeda I see you have found him." Dumbledore said in a voice that held power and kindness.

Andromeda nodded and Tonks said "He didn't even pass out when we told him!"

Dumbledore laughed and took a step towards Jacob. He extended a hand and said "Hello Jacob Black, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Jacob stuck his tan hand out to meet the pale skin of the older man and they shook. "Have a seat." He motioned towards three chairs set out in front of his desk. They obliged and Jacob was in between Andromeda and Tonks.

Albus sighed and said "Let's get to the most important thing here." He clasped his hands and his eyes stopped twinkling for a moment. "You have entered this world in the middle of a war."

Jacob groaned and said "Great. Another war."

Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are the muggle's in some sort of war right now?"

He laughed without humor and said "Yeah probably, but that's not what I'm talking about."

The three other people in the room gave him questioning looks.

"I'm talking about Vampire and werewolf fights." Jacob said.

* * *

OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! i am shocked by the amount of reviews this story has already gotten. Im really proud of the five reviews for each chapter and if that could continue i may cry in happiness...haha :)

Also there is an anonymous reviewer that has talked about hos the more she reads, the closer she comes to finding out if this is really a jacob/ginny story. I promise you anonymous person, that this story is a jacob/ginny pairing, we just havent reached that point, but i promise you its coming :)

Review!


	4. Werewolf

The three wizards in the room stared at Jacob in mild shock. Dumbledore himself looked a little surprised.

"What do you mean by that, Jacob?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Jacob slouched in his chair and assumed he could tell these people his secret, seeing as they had a big secret of their own to keep.

"I'm a werewolf." He simply stated.

Tonks choked on air, Andromeda gasped in shock, and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

It was silent for a full minute before Dumbledore broke the silence. "Well this is quite the surprise." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Tonks suddenly stood up and said "I should go get Remus!" Then she ran to the fireplace and floo-ed in the blink of an eye.

"Well it looks like that's settled." Dumbledore said with humor lacing his voice.

Andromeda chuckled as Dumbledore said "So did you find at your sister's house?"

Andromeda looked up and said "Nothing. Just Jacob's birth certificate."

Dumbledore nodded as the fireplace erupted into flames and out came Tonks. "Remus is right behind me." She said.

"Thank you Tonks." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Then out of the fireplace stepped out a man with shabby clothes who Jacob assumed was Remus. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion. "Tonks barged into my house and dragged me to the fireplace!" Then he noticed Jacob.

"And who may I ask, are you?"

"Jacob Black."

"He's Bella's son." Andromeda said.

Remus' mouth opened a bit as he took in this piece of information.

"And he's a werewolf." Tonks added.

Remus looked between everyone's faces in the room in shock. He looked back towards Jacob who looked quite bored. "Who turned you?" Remus asked. He truly hoped it wasn't someone like Fenrir Greyback.

A sneer appeared on Jacobs face and he said "Turned me? I'm not like some filthy bloodsucker who gets made, I was born a werewolf."

"Well Bellatrix surely wasn't a werewolf, was your father?" Remus asked.

"No, it's in my family history. My grandfather was one and there are tons of legends about my heritage. My heritage involves a native American group called the Quileute's." Jacob said.

Remus was speechless and Dumbledore was looking at the boy in curiosity.

"Tomorrow is a full moon, is it not, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus looked up at the headmaster and nodded his head. "Then perhaps Jacob can stay with you tomorrow for the transformation."

Remus nodded and Jacob looked up at Dumbledore. "I don't transform during a full moon." He said. "My job as a werewolf is to protect people, so whenever there is danger I can transform into a wolf. The moon has nothing to do with it. However if I get too angry about something I will transform and will possibly hurt someone. It has happened to someone in my pack."

"Your pack?" Dumbledore asked.

Jacob nodded and said "I have a pack back in La Push. If I were to turn in a wolf right now I would be able to communicate with them telepathically."

"So If we were to go outside right now you would be able to transform at your own will?" Remus asked skeptically.

Dumbledore smiled at Jacob and said "Thank you for sharing this with us."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders while Dumbledore turned towards Tonks, Andromeda, and Remus. "We have to ensure that this does not make it to the dark side. If Tom finds out there are werewolves who can turn at will, he will find a way to claim them."

In a defensive voice Jacob said "We cannot be controlled. We are our own pack."

Dumbledore turned towards him, his eyes no longer twinkling. "Sadly when Lord Voldemort gets to you it's very hard to resist turning towards the dark side."

"This Voldemort guy sounds quite dangerous," Jacob ignored the winces of Remus, Tonks and Andromeda, "He almost sounds worse than what Bella has told me about the Volturi."

In an offhand voice Dumbledore said "Fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself." To the three who had winced and then he asked Jacob "What is the Volturi?"

It was easy to see the hatred that lied in Jacobs brown eyes when he said "They are the heads of all the vampires."

"How did you come to know about Vampires?" Dumbledore asked.

Jacob's eyes filled with more hate. "They're the reason I am what I am. My duty is to kill them. However in the town next to mine live a coven who consider themselves 'vegetarians.' They only drink animal blood, unlike the others of their kind who survive solely off of killing people. The 'vegetarian' coven have a treaty with us. We don't get to rip them apart until they drink from a human."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Well this has been a lot to take in." The others in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"And now I know why your dad didn't seem as shocked as he should have been when we told him!" Tonks said with a laugh.

Jacob shot her a half smile. It turned out that he was actually glad to have the erratic girl as a cousin. "I guess having a son as a werewolf tends to open your mind a bit." He said.

Everyone laughed and Dumbledore said "Well you are all free to go." Jacob began to stand up. "And Jacob I plan on seeing you again." Jacob nodded in acknowledgement, not sure whether he was looking forward to more questioning.

The old man waved goodbye as he pulled a box of lemon drops out of his desk and popped one into his mouth. Jacob rolled his eyes at the absurdity of everything he had seen today.

He stepped into the fireplace and felt the sensation of spinning once again. He landed in the living room of his Aunt's house.

Andromeda was already there waiting for Tonks and him to meet up with her. "Well today has turned out to be quite the day." She said.

Tonks snorted and Jacob smirked. Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opened wide. "Hey, Dromeda! Home from work early!"

Andromeda's eyes widened and his husband noticed her and his daughter….and Jacob.

"Who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

Andromeda took a gulp of air before saying "Ted, He's our nephew and he's a werewolf."

Ted's shock was prominent on his face, which completely differed from Jacob's bored face. Tonks smirked at him when she saw his exasperation at hearing this story over again for the third time today. He had a feeling that it would be told even more, sadly.

When Ted's shock wore off he welcomed Jacob to the family with a friendly handshake.

"Isn't it great dad? I finally have a cousin who doesn't want to kill muggle borns! He just wants to kill Vampires!" Tonks said enthusiastically. Jacob grinned and she elbowed him in the ribs.

Ted laughed and he wrapped an arm around his wife. "So Jacob, where are you from?"

"La Push, Washington." Jacob answered lazily.

Ted looked mildly surprised and said "Wow all the way from the states! How did these girl find you?"

"Dumbledore, of course." Andromeda said.

"Of course." Ted said.

The conversation was interrupted when there was a tapping on the window. Jacob was confused when he saw a large brown owl.

"Hey! That's the Weasley's owl. I think its name is Errol?" Tonks said as she walked over to the window.

She opened the window and the owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table. "Owls deliver the mail?" Jacob asked in mild surprise.

Tonks nodded and said "Yup. Much better than the muggle way, In my opinion." She grabbed the letter and read it to her family.

_Andromeda,_

_Dumbledore just stopped by and told us your discovery of Bellatrix's child. He sounded like he was around the kids age and I decided that you and your family should come over for dinner tonight. _

_No need to owl me back if you can, just floo on over!_

_Hopefully we'll see you tonight._

_~Molly Weasley_

"Well we can't deny Molly for dinner now can we?" Andromeda said with a smile etched on her lips.

Tonks and Ted both laughed and Tonks said "That would be taken as a serious insult by her."

Ted looked down at his watch and said "Well we should probably get going soon."

Andromeda nodded and went to quickly change into more casual clothes. Tonks turned towards Jacob and said "Be ready to be stuffed with some of the best food you will ever eat!"

Jacob grinned widely at the thought of that. Finally he was going to have some fun today!

* * *

pretty boring chapter, i know, but it will get better. btw, OMG I GOT SIX REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! that brings our brand total up to 16! Can we get 7 this chapter.

Does anyone want to be my beta?


	5. Her

"We'll leave in a few minutes, just me freshen up first." Andromeda said to her family. She walked out of the room with Ted following behind her. Tonks sat down on the couch with a sigh and Jacob plopped down next to her.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Tonks asked.

Jacob continued to stare ahead as he said "I'm thinking about my friends back home."

Tonks nodded in understanding and then suddenly asked "So is that Bella girl your girlfriend?" When she saw the surprised expression on Jacobs face she quickly said "Well I mean when you mentioned her I saw something in your eyes twinkle...wow that sounded corney, but seriously."

Jacob grimaced and closed his eyes and wished he didn't have to continue this conversation. He opened his eyes the slightest and saw concern etched on Tonk's face. For some reason Jacob really liked Tonks and even though he only knew her for a day he knew he could trust her.

"Well its complicated." Jacob started.

Tonks straightened up and looked at him to show she was listening intently. "Here's a long story short. Bella Swan moved to Washington to live with her dad. She met a vampire by the name of Edward Cullen. Edward left Bella and she came over to my house extremely depressed. She became my best friend and I hers, and I was one hundred percent sure we would end up together." Jacob sighed sadly, then with his next words a sneer appeared on his face.

Then one day Bella decided to go cliff jumping-" With a look at Tonks he quickly added "No she wasn't trying to kill herself. Edward's sister, Alice, can see the future and saw Bella jumping off said cliff. Alice told Edward and Edward went and met the head of all vampires to commit suicide.

Bella stoped him. He came back to Washington and Bella chose him over me despite the fact I had always been there for her. And the other day she told me that she will become a vampire after she graduates." Jacob finished and Tonks was silent for a minute.

"Well then I think it's obvious she's not the one for you." Tonks finally said.

Jacob snarled at her and jumped up from the couch and yelled "What would you know?"

"I just think that you deserve better than that, Jake. You need someone who is completely in love with you, not a girl who loves someone else." Tonks said in a completely calm voice.

Jacob groaned and hit his palm against his forehead. "But she does love me, she just doesn't realize it yet."

Tonks smiled sadly and said "_She doesn't realize it yet_? Really, Jake? You're in denial." Jacob glared at her. "Look, I'm not trying to make it sound like you don't deserve to be loved by her. If anything, I'm trying to say she doesn't deserve you. End of discussion."

Before Jacob think over what his cousin had just said, Tonks rapidly changed the subject. "So tonight we're going to the Weasley's! They're easily the greatest family I have ever met." She said with a smile.

"What are their names?" Jacob asked.

"The parents names are Molly and Arthur. Molly will offer you food the second you walk through the door."

Jacob grinned and said "Lucky for me Werewolves have quite the appetite."

Tonks laughed and continued on with the explanation of the family. "Bill is oldest and he works for the Wizarding bank Gringotts. Charlie is second oldest and works with dragons in Romania." Tonks looked at Jacob expecting him to be surprised about the existence of dragons, but he didn't even blink.

"Next is Percy. Don't mention him tonight. He sort of left the family. Then there comes the twins." A smirk came on her face. "They are the most mischievous boys I have ever met. Their name are Fred and George; don't be surprised if they prank you." Jacob nodded his head and made sure to look out for them.

"Ron is well... he's Ron, Youll get to know him becuase he's your age. And lastly there's-"Jacob didn't get to hear who the last child of this large family was because his Aunt and Uncle walked into the room.

Andromeda walked over to the jar filled with floo powder and handed everyone a hand full. Ted and Andromeda went into the fireplace together and yelled "The Burrow!" Jacob watched as the green flames wrapped around them and whirled them to wherever the Burrow was.

Tonks held her arm out for Jacob and he linked onto it. When they were in the center of the fireplace they yelled their destination. Jacob was surprised to find how used to this means of transportation he already was. When the spinning stopped Jacob found himself in a small cluttered kitchen.

His Aunt was being hugged by a plump woman with flaming red hair, Jacob assumed this was Molly. Jacob also assumed the man shaking hands with Ted was Arthur. Molly Weasley let go of Andromeda and grabbed Tonks in a bone crushing hug.

After that she stepped closer to Jacob and took in his appearance. Without hesitation she reached out and gave him an equally crushing hug. "Welcome Jacob, dear."

Jacob was stunned by this woman's kindness. She barely knew him and yet it was like she was welcoming him into the family. She stepped away from him and yelled "Ronald!"

A few seconds later a red haired boy with freckles came down the stairs. "Ron, this is Jacob." Ron seemed to have been expecting him as he didn't ask any questions about who he was.

"Ello." Ron said, holding out his hand. Jacob shook it and Ron said "Here, I'll take you on a tour of the house."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her youngest son as they walked out the kitchen. The second they were out of earshot Ron's smile faded. "So your mum is Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Apparently." Jacob said coolly. Jacob didn't really like the tone of voice Ron had, it almost sounded suspicious.

Ron stopped and said "If you're spying on our family for her I will murder you."

Jacob was stunned by this boys attitude. "I just found out today of my 'family history.' For years my father and I have thought my mother was dead. Instead I find out she's a psychopathic evil woman." Jacob said.

"Oh." Ron said quietly as Jacob snorted in un amused way. "I thought maybe she was using you or something."

"Nope." Jacob said.

An awkward silence spread between them as they walked up the staircase. "Um that's my brothers room." Ron said in a pathetic attempt of changing the subject. Jacob didn't say anything partly because he was still a little miffed at Ron for accusing him of being a spy, and because something odd was going on with him.

He didn't know how to describe the feeling. Something was trying to pull him outside. Jacob felt it would be rude to just walk out there himself, but he needed to get out there. "Hey, Um, could I see your back yard?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and said in a confused voice "Ok?"

They walked back down the staircase; Jacob speed walking with Ron trying to keep up with him. The closer Jacob got to the back yard, the more intense the feeling in him became. Soon enough they were outside.

"Hey Gin!" Ron yelled at a red haired girl with her back to them.

The girl pulled something off the ground that was small, fat, and alive. She then spun it around and shot it through in the air. "Gnome duty?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I swear if i have to do this one more time this summer I'll hex-" Then she turned around.

The second Jacob had stepped out the door his head had snapped towards this girl. He felt some impulse to get closer and closer. When she turned around and met Jacobs eyes, His world stopped.

It was just like Sam had said. Gravity wasn't holding Jacob down anymore, it was this girl.

Jacob Black had just imprinted.

* * *

Its a bit short, crappy, and a cliff hanger...woops :P

HOLY MUFFINS! 11 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! OW OW! Can we get 12 this time. our total right now is 27, so can we raise that up to 39?


	6. Chapter 6

**So It's been a while since I've updated this...But I'm back in the game. I apologize for this being so short, i'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Thank you so much for the reviews, they encouraged me to continue writing this.**

* * *

After a full minute of awkward silence and open mouthed staring from the tanned boy in front of her, Ginny reached a hand out and said a tentative "Hello?"

Jacob shook his head and reached for her hand and jolted at the zing of electricity that swept through him.

Ginny felt it as well, and blushed as bright as her hair. She swept her locks behind her ears and introduced herself. Jacob thought that 'Ginny' must be the most delightful name he had ever heard.

"I'm Jacob Black," He told her with an impish grin.

Ron cleared his throat behind them, "Erm, I'm thinking that dinner is going to be ready soon," and grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her inside the house. Jacob continued to stare longingly at the witch and then shook himself.

He needed to talk to Sam. They had never tested a distance this great before, but it was worth a shot.

He glanced one more time at the house and was thrilled to see the red head staring back out at him. When her brother pulled her attention away again, Jacob ran off into the trees and transformed. He was in such a high right now that he didn't even feel the pain of all of his bones breaking and realigning to form his inner wolf.

He heard nothing but silence in his mind. He wondered what time it was in America right now? What if this distance really was too far from home? His thoughts were quelled when a voice penetrated his mind.

_What do you want? _Leah snarled.

Jacob wasn't even bothered by her incredibly annoying voice.

_Oh no_ she whined _not you too!_

Leah found the image of Ginny at the forefront of Jacob's mind and groaned.

_Ill get Sam _she told him, and edge of bitterness in her voice.

Jacob merely ran circles around the trees as he waited for his leader. A few minutes later Sam's voice became clear in Jacob's mind.

_Where are you?_

_London._

Jacob could hear all the questions floating around his Alpha's mind but he was thankful that he pushed them aside.

_What's the matter _he asked him in concern.

_I imprinted. _

Jacob could feel Sam's shock as fierce as his own.

_With a girl...In London? _

_Yup._

A moment paused before Sam decided now would be as good a time as ever to tell Jacob, _Bella's wedding invitation's were sent out today._

At that moment, Jacob realized how strong the power of the imprint was. There was not a single waver of pain at the thought of her marrying Cullen. Yes, he still despised the thought of her friend marrying a vampire, but he wasn't jealous. Sam sighed in relief and knew for a fact that Jacob would finally be able to find happiness.

It was then that Sam gave him the 'Imprint' Speach. Don't overwhelm the girl, don't come on too strong, take time explaining, make good choices..blah blah blah.

As Jacob rounded another lap, he noticed that Tonks was standing behind him in fascination. Jacob told Sam he had to go and quickly ran behind a tree to change and put his clothes back on.

"Is there a specific reason you felt the need to turn into a wolf at this very moment?" She asked him, humor lacing her voice.

"Well," he looked at the ground, wondering if he should tell her. If there was one person he trusted in this new world, it was his cousin, "I kind of imprinted with Ginny."

Tonk's raised an eyebrow. Jacob had a feeling he was going to get very tired of explaining this to people quickly.

"Essentially, I am now bonded to her for life. Something within me switched when I saw her and now my crazy wolf mojo is telling me I need to protect her and do whatever it is she needs me to do for her," he explained.

Rather than freaking out like he expected, Tonks responded "It sounds like all this 'crazy wolf mojo' comes down to one thing; you are eternally whipped." Jacob burst out laughing at his cousin and she joined in and sat on a tree stump.

"But in all seriousness, I have no idea how to explain this to her," Jacob told his cousin.

"I would be more worried about telling her family. She has six older brothers, you know."

Jacob's eyes widened in fear and he looked at the house in terror. Tonk's stifled a laugh and then held her hands out for him to pull her up. When she steadied herself, Jacob looked at her inquisitively.

"How come you're not freaking out about this?"

She knocked shoulders with him and laughed, "Because there will be more than enough freaking out to go around. Someone might as well be positive about this."

Jacob rolled his eyes but looked towards the house eagerly. He could feel the pull to be near Ginny like a burning fire in his bones. He nearly ran to the house in his excitement.

This day was going far differently than he had planned, and he didn't have any issue with it, either.

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me if you're reading this. Review, please.**


End file.
